Matsumoto!
by annisan-l
Summary: "MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya marah-marah sambil nyari Matsumoto. fanfic Bleach pertama saya. completed...
1. Chapter 1

Fic Bleach pertama…Fic bahasa Indonesia pertama juga…..Ceritanya gak bagus, gak seru, gaje dan ga- lainnya. Tapi tolong baca dulu ya….dan, review please…!

**I don't own Bleach! Never!**

* * *

**Matsumoto!**

—Jam 10.00 pagi—

"….MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kapten kelompok 10 Gotei 13, sejak tadi berputar-putar di markas kelompoknya, mencari wakilnya, sampai akhirnya benar-benar kesal dan berteriak. Teriakannya yang seperti singa ngamuk itu terdengar sampai ke seberang jalan, membuat setiap orang yang lewat menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kerjaan menumpuk malah menghilang dari kantor, dasar pemalas!"

Hitsugaya benar-benar kesal hari ini, tadi pagi dia kena semprot kapten kelompok 2 yang sangat disiplin—Soi Fon—karena dokumen keberangkatan untuk misi rahasianya belum selesai, sehingga dia (Soi Fon) dan anggota kelompoknya tak bisa berangkat, dan itu salah wakilnya, Rangiku Matsumoto.

—Flashback, jam 7.00 pagi—

"Kalian itu kerjanya ngapain, sih?" Soi Fon membentak Hitsugaya dan semua anggota kelompok 10 kecuali Matsumoto, yang sudah menghilang dari pagi. Suara kapten perempuan itu terdengar sampai markas kelompok lain.

"Misi ini sangat penting, dan kalian bilang dokumen keberangkatannya belum beres, belum selesai?" Soi Fon masih mengamuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kami tak bisa pergi? Kalau kami tidak pergi, Soul Society akan berada dalam bahaya!"

Hitsugaya diam saja. Seorang anggota kelompok 10 mencoba menjelaskan.

"Begini Soi Fon-taicho…sebenarnya dokumen itu sudah selesai, tapi…"

"Tapi apa, hah?"

"Belum ditanda tangani Yamamoto-sotaicho."

Mendengar itu Soi Fon bukannya melunak, malah semakin murka.

"Belum ditanda tangan, kalian bilang? BELUM DITANDA TANGAN? Bukannya kemarin sotaicho ada di kantornya, dia sedang santai, kenapa tidak kalian bawa surat-surat itu padanya!"

Soi Fon belum puas, Hitsugaya jadi sasaran.

"Anda juga, Hitsugaya-taicho! Tidak bisakah anda selesaikan tugas dengan benar! Coba anda atur anak-anak buah anda yang pemalas itu!"

Memang tidak salah kalau Soi Fon marah-marah. Misi yang akan dijalaninya itu misi penting, bukan main-main, yaitu menghabisi seorang pemberontak di Gotei 13 tanpa ketahuan siapapun, sampai membawa seluruh anggotanya. Yang tahu soal itu hanya kelompok 2, sotaicho dan anggota ruang 46. Bahkan kelompok 10 yang mengurusi dokumen mereka tidak tahu.

Hitsugaya mau bilang bahwa itu karena kemarin Matsumoto ketiduran lalu menghilang pagi ini setelah disuruh mengantarkan dokumen itu sehingga belum ditanda tangani, tapi Soi Fon benar-benar murka, Hitsugaya sampai ketakutan, tidak berani bicara.

Hal itu disebabkan keadaan Hitsugaya dan Soi Fon yang saat itu berbanding terbalik.

Saat itu, Hitsugaya baru bangun tidur, rambutnya acak-acakan, zanpakutonya ketinggalan di kamar karena dia langsung lari ke sini setelah diteriaki Soi Fon. Bahkan sandalnyanya belum terpasang dengan benar. Belum lagi sakit kepala karena reiatsunya yang belum stabil karena habis bangun tidur itu, ditekan oleh reiatsu kapten Soi Fon yang sedang marah besar.

Sedangkan Soi Fon , dengan atribut lengkap bersama zanpakutonya, sudah siap tempur lengkap dengan pasukannya, reiatsu pembunuhnya makin mengerikan saat marah.

Itulah kenapa Hitsugaya ketakutan, padahal tinggi Soi Fon tidak beda jauh dengannya, Hitsugaya 133 cm, Soi Fon 150 cm. Tapi keadaan itu mengubah Soi Fon jadi raksasa *hiperbola* dan Hitsugaya makin kecil *fans Hitsu maaf ya!*

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya jam 8 harus sudah beres!" Pemimpin Onmitsukido itu pun pergi dari markas kelompok 10.

"Harus beres jam 8, katanya? Yang benar saja," pikir Hitsugaya. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 7.25, 25 menit habis dipakai Soi Fon mendamprat kelompok 10, telinga mereka sampai panas. Sialnya lagi, Yamamoto-sotaicho, sudah kebiasaannya tiap pagi, sedang jalan-jalan keliling Seiretei, dan mencarinya bukan hal gampang. Karena itu tadi pagi kelompok 10 kalang kabut, berkeliling seluruh Seiretei, untuk mencari sang kakek komandan demi mendapat tanda tangannya.

—End of flashback—

"Sebenarnya dia itu pergi kemana, sih?" Sang kapten berambut putih masih terus mencari wakilnya sambil marah-marah.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya berteriak lagi, tapi tidak sekencang tadi karena sudah kecapekan.

Sementara itu, sang wakil kapten kelompok 10 yang hebat biang keladi penyebab sakit kepala Hitsugaya-taicho, Rangiku Matsumoto, sedang bersantai sambil minum sake di markas kelompok 2 yang kosong ditinggal penghuninya yang sedang pergi menjalankan misi—yang membuat kelompok 10 kena damprat tadi pagi—bersama dua orang wakil kapten lain, Kira dan Hisagi.

**To be continued….**

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai…ngaco dan yang jelas gak seru…mana mungkin sampai bawa satu kelompok begitu...aku gak jago nulis, sih…dan nulis cerita sendiri karena ga ada orang yang bisa dijadiin editor… (TT_TT)

Sekali lagi, please review...!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chapter 2...tapi berhubung waktu nulis ini sayanya kuranng niat, jadi mungkin lebih jelek dari yang kemarin...

Buat yang udah review chapter 1 makasih...!

**Bleach bukan punya saya...eh, punya saya kok, nyahaha! *dilindas truk sama Kubo-sensei***

* * *

CHAPTER 2...

Di markas kelompok 2 yang kosong…Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kira dan Shuhei Hisagi sedang minum sake.

"Matsumoto-san, apa boleh kita santai-santai di sini?" Hisagi mulai khawatir, takut ketahuan menggunakan markas kelompok lain sebagai tempat minum sake.

"Ha? Ah, tidak apa-apa kok...kau ini khawatir sekali, Shuhei...santai saja *hik*(ini maksudnya cegukan karena mabuk) mereka tidak akan kembali sampai nanti sore *hik* atau malah baru balik besok pag*hik* atau malah baru balik tahun depan!*hik* Nyahahaha!"

Saat itu Matsumoto sedang mabuk, bicaranya mulai melantur alias ngaco.

"Apa maksudmu, Matsumoto-san! Jangan bicara begitu, nanti kualat! (sejak kapan shinigami kualat?) Kau sudah mabuk berat, ayo berhenti! Kau juga, Kira! Bukannya kau masih punya kerjaa...hah! Kira, kamu kenapa? Kenapa buka baju! Oi, Kira! Kamu mabuk berat, ya? Sadar, Kira!"

Hisagi 50% kaget 50% panik melihat keadaan Kira. Masalahnya adalah Kira mulai membuka shihakusonya dari atas ke bawah dan ternyata dia pakai fundoshi atau mawashi atau apapun namanya alias celana yang dipakai saat bertanding sumo. Entah kenapa dia bawa-bawa benda aneh begitu, dan mulut Kira berbusa.

Tapi berhubung itu sudah kebiasaan Kira saat mabuk, jadi tidak perlu kita pedulikan.

Mereka tidak tahu, kalau mereka (mungkin) sedang berada dalam bahaya. Tempat yang mereka pakai minum sake itu markas kelompok 2, yang beberapa anggotanya termasuk anggota Onmitsukido—pasukan rahasia—jadi tentu markasnya penuh hal rahasia. Sebanarnya tiga orang—maaf—pemalas yang sedang minum sake itu beruntung bisa selamat sampai sini. Alasannya? Silakan lihat data di bawah, yang berhasil didapat dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa author.

Bonus: Data (super) rahasia markas kelompok 2

1. Di atapnya ada jaring laba-laba yang kelihatannya normal, padahal aslinya BOM yang kalau kesentuh bisa hancurin bukit Soukyoku.

2. Halaman depannya penuh RANJAU dari Hiruma(?)yang kalau keinjek bisa bikin yang nginjek jadi steak.

3. Ada ruang rahasia bawah tanah tempat menyimpan data para penjahat kelas kakap di Soul Society yang cuma bisa dibuka pakai kode rahasia. Sekali salah sebut kode yang salah nyebut itu akan ditembak pakai LASER BEAM dan CANNON.

4. Ranjau yang di halaman belakang bentuknya tanaman semak belukar yang biasanya dipakai buat sembunyi, kalau disentuh bakal ngeluarin ASAP BERACUN, kalau udah 1 menit asapnya jadi GAS LEDAK SUPER yang kalau kena percikan api super kecil pun akan langsung meledak, sehingga kalau ada penyusup yang merokok maka sialah nasibnya.

5. Biasanya ranjau-ranjau maut di atas dimatikan, hanya sedikit yang nyala. Tapi saat markas ditinggalkan seperti sekarang, semua jebakan tersebut AKTIF dan kebetulan hari ini dipasang dengan DAYA HANCUR TERTINGGI, seperti sudah disiapkan khusus untuk tiga orang yang beruntung.

6. Cuma para KAPTEN yang tau soal ini. Karena itu para kapten sering memperingatkan anak buahnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat markas kelompok 2. (sok tahu)

**To be continued (lagi)...**

* * *

Chapter2nya gitu aja deh...lebih ga seru dari chapter1...maaf...

*Soi Fon tiba-tiba muncul* "Kamu...beraninya mencuri data rahasia kami hah!"

*anni (author) merasa seperti akan kena kutuk* "Bu-bukan gitu taicho...ini...ini...lagian kenapa taicho bisa di sini...bukannya lagi pergi ya?"

*sama sekali ga peduli sama pertanyaan anni*"Ini ini apa hah! Pencuri data harus dihancurkan, ga da alasan, rasakan! Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!"

"Gyaaa!" *anni KO* "Tu-tunggu sebentar...taicho...saya ada permintaan terakhir (terakhir di chapter ini maksudnya...)"

"Apa? Cepetan ngomong yang jelas!" *Soi Fon udah siap buat tusukan terakhir*

"Yang baca...tolong...revi..ew...uh...*sekarang benar-benar KO*

pokoknya yang baca review ya! biar saya tau kalau ada yang baca karya saya yang amburadul ini...*entah kenapa authornya hidup lagi*


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya chapter 3...maaf kalau ceritanya jelek...

pokoknya BLEACH BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!

tapi fanfic ini punya saya...

* * *

CHAPTER 3, at last..

—Side A, Hitsugaya—

"Ahh, kemana sebenarnya si Matsumoto? Dia mau bikin aku stress ya?" Hitsugaya masih belum menemukan Matsumoto. "Dia pasti sedang minum sake atau ketiduran! Tapi di mana? Aku sudah cari di semua tempat..."

Saat itu, kapten kelompok 6, Byakuya Kuchiki lewat bersama wakilnya, Renji Abarai. Kebetulan mereka melihat kapten Hitsugaya yang mukanya udah ga imut lagi, tapi jadi kayak kakek-kakek yang udah mau pingsan gara-gara ngejar cucunya yang terus lari-lari.

"Selamat siang, Hitsugaya-taicho. Apa anda baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kusut sekali..." Byakuya menyapa Hitsugaya dengan ramah.(?)

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Kuchiki. Wakilku hilang dan paperwork menumpuk di kantornya. Mana mungkin baik-baik saja? keluh Hitsugaya.

"Eh, kalau tidak salah tadi pagi Matsumoto-fukutaicho pergi minum sake bersama Kira-fukutaicho dan Hisagi-fukutaicho." kata Renji tiba-tiba.

"Hah, kau tau dimana mereka, Abarai? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" bentak Hitsugaya kesal.

"Habis saya kan tidak tahu kalau anda sedang mencari mereka, Hitsugaya-taicho..." Renji mencoba membela diri.

"Sudahlah Hitsugaya, jangan marah-marah sama wakilku. Nah, dimana mereka, Renji?" Byakuya mencoba menenangkan keadaan.

"Mereka bilang mau minum sake di markas kelompok 2, mumpung kosong, katanya." Renji mengatakannya dengan polos dan tenang. Tapi reaksi kedua kapten itu sama sekali beda dengan Renji.

"APA? Markas kelompok 2?" jerit Byakuya dan Hitsugaya bersamaan, sampai kedengaran oleh Ukitake-taicho yang jaraknya 10 meter dari mereka. "Ada apa? Kenapa markas kelompok 2?" Ukitake langsung shunpo ke tempat Byakuya dan Hitsugaya.

"Ini, tadi Abarai bilang Matsumoto, Kira dan Hisagi minum sake di markas kelompok 2."

"HUAPA?" teriak Ukitake, suaranya malah lebih keras dari Hitsugaya dan Byakuya tadi.

"Sudaah, berisik! Maaf, memangnya kenapa dengan markas kelompok 2? Kenapa dari tadi taicho teriak-teriak?" bentak Renji yang dari tadi bengong melihat para taicho teriak-teriak nggak karuan.

"Haduh, kamu tidak tahu sih, Renji. Sudahlah, pokoknya sekarang kita ke sana dulu saja sebelum tiga orang itu jadi sate!" seru Byakuya dengan mode panik max.

Renji sudah tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi, saking kagetnya dengan sikap para taicho itu.

—Side B, Matsumoto—

"Ayolah, Matsumoto-san. Cepat berhenti minum...Kamu juga Kira..." Hisagi mencoba menarik Matsumoto dan Kira keluar.

"Ah...Hisagi-fukutaicho ini buru-buru sekali...kan masih ada waktu..." Kira yang masih mabuk mencoba melepaskan tarikan Hisagi. Matsumoto sama saja dengan Kira. Mabuk. Kalau mau tahu, sake yang mereka minum itu, Hisagi: 2 botol, Kira: 5 botol, Matsumoto: 7 botol.(ini cuma data nggak penting jadi tidak perlu dibaca)

"Iya nih, Shuhei. Santai saja...Masih banyak waktu kok..hik..." Matsumoto berjalan sempoyongan dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol kursi di sampingnya sampai jatuh, dan hal itu mulai menyebabkan efek domino...kursi menyenggol bola bowling sehingga menggelinding (memang di Soul Society ada bowling?) bola itu menumbangkan rak buku tinggi dari samping dan rak buku itu menyentuh jaring laba-laba saat tumbang...

Semoga para pembaca sekalian masih ingat dengan bonus data chapter 2 tentang jaring laba-laba ya...Jika masih ingat, tentu para pembaca tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan yang jelas, setelah jaring laba-laba menunjukan wujud aslinya, semua barang dalam markas itupun berhamburan ke luar,eh, sebenarnya ke segala arah.

Sebuah meja yang melayang ke halaman depan jatuh tepat di atas ranjau dan menyebabkan ledakan beruntun yang dengan sukses membakar hutan di sekitar sana.

Sebuah buku jatuh di halaman belakang tepat diatas semak-semak—atau mirip semak-semak—yang aslinya ranjau itu, mengaktifkan ranjaunya sehingga mulai mengeluarkan asap beracunnya, dan asap itu—atau sebut saja gas ledak—terkena percikan api dari sisa-sisa dua ledakan sebelumnya. Lalu terjadilah, ledakan yang terdengar di seantero Seireitei itu, dan sukses menghancurkan seperempat bagian Seireitei...

+8+

Ukitake, Byakuya dan Hitsugaya langsung bershunpo ke markas kelompok 2 setelah mendengar informasi Renji. Renjinya juga ikut karena penasaran kenapa ketiga taicho itu super panik. Dan untungnya mereka tidak terlalu telat...mereka sampai tepat setelah ledakan pertama, dan untungnya Hisagi tidak mabuk sehingga sempat bershunpo keluar. Dan sebelum ledakan-ledakan berikutnya terjadi para taicho menggunakan kido yang entah apa namanya untuk kabur. Maka selamatlah mereka semua...kalau saja Renji nggak memberi tahu para taicho itu mungkin Kira, Matsumoto dan Hisagi benar-benar jadi sate...

—Di kantor kelompok 10...—

"**MA—TSU—MO—TO—!" **Kali ini teriakan Hitsugaya-taicho kedengaran sampai Rukongai.

Di ruangan itu, selain Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto ada Byakuya, Ukitake dan Renji.

"Kau itu ngapain siiihh? Mau bikin aku masuk rumah sakit ya? Seperempat bagian Seireitei hancur, dan itu salahmu tahuuu! SALAHMU! Masih untung tidak kena hukuman dari soutaicho! Kalau aku jadi soutaicho kau pasti sudah ku eksekusi di bukit soukyoku!" Hitsugaya muntab, dan wajahnya sudah tidak tergambarkan lagi saking marahnya. Dia seperti akan mengutuk Matsumoto.

"Asal kamu tahu ya, karena kita harus mengganti semua biaya kerusakan, kau tidak boleh minum sake selama setahun!"

Matsumoto menciut. Dia seperti Malin Kundang kena kutuk ibunya, kaku. Tidak ada yang berani memotong kata-kata Hitsugaya. Bahkan cecak-cecak yang sedari tadi ribut pun diam. Semuanya mendengarkan kata-kata sang kapten kecil berambut putih yang sudah tidak imut samasekali itu.

"Sekali lagi kamu berbuat begini akan kukirim ke soukyoku, paham?"

Matsumoto cuma bisa mengangguk. "Baik, taicho..." katanya lemas.

"_Tapi nggak janji ya..."_ batin Matsumoto dalam hati.

—Sorenya...—

"...APA INII? MARKASKUUU! Aku pergi tidak sampai sehari!" Soi Fon dan kelompoknya baru pulang dari misi, dan kelihatannya mereka mendapat kejutan besar. Suara Soi Fon benar-benar kencang sampai seekor burung yang sedang lewat diatasnya jatuh karena kaget. Kasihan betul burung itu.

"Ulah siapa ini? Akan kucincang pelakunya sampai jadi debu! Cepat katakan siapa pelakunya!"

Saait ini wajah Soi Fon hampir sama dengan wajah Hitsugaya saat memarahi Matsumoto tadi. Seluruh bawahan Soi Fon ketakutan karena takut disalahkan. Soi Fon saat ngamuk begini bisa menghajar apapun yang membuatnya kesal.

Sambil mencak-mencak nggak karuan saking kesalnya, Soi Fon melihat sesuatu dibalik sisa-sisa markasnya.

"Apa ini? Sobekan syal warna pink...yang punya syal seperti ini...kalau tidak salah..."

Soi Fon mencoba mengingat-ngingat, dan dia baru sadar kalau Matsumoto-fukutaicho punya syal warna pink.

"...JU—BAN—TAI—*!"

Yah, sepertinya Soi Fon akan mengamuk di kantor kelompok 10 lagi. Marilah kita berharap agar Hitsugaya-taicho masih bisa bertahan...dan entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi besok. Percayalah, kalau kau punya wakil kapten seperti Rangiku Matsumoto, kau tak akan bosan. Tapi orang yang tak kuat mental mungkin akan masuk ruang perawatan kelompok 4 tiga kali sehari.

END

Note: *kelompok 10

* * *

Nah...tamat deh...makasih untuk yang baca...


End file.
